


Coughing Up Flowers

by HiDadImGay, orphan_account



Category: BnHA, mha, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: ALL THE GAY, AND GAY, Bakugou Katsuki had Hanahaki Disease, Bakugou Katsuki hurts Midoriya Izuku, Bakugou Katsuki is Bad at Feelings, Bakugou Katsuki is a Bad Friend, Bakugou Katsuki is a Little Shit, Bakugou Katsuki/Midoriya Izuku Angst, College AU, Dabi is a Todoroki, Don't know what I'm doing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Endgame Midoriya Izuku/Todoroki Shouto, F/F, F/M, Fair warning Bakugou is horrible in the beginning, Hanahaki Disease, Has serious topics!, He get better though, Help, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Sorry, I've fallen for tododeku and I can't get up, Inko is dead, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, Katsuki starts off bad, Kirishima Eijirou is a Good Friend, Kirishima Eijirou is a Ray of Sunshine, Kirishima Eijirou is a Sweetheart, Kirishima Eijirou keeps Bakugou in check, M/M, Midoriya Izuku Has Hanahaki Disease, Midoriya Izuku's life sucks, Minor Jirou Kyouka/Yaoyorozu Momo, Minor Touya/Halks, No Heros, No clue about my life anymore, Quirks exist but no heros, Seriously an ass, Sick Midoriya Izuku, Still don't know what I'm doing, Todoroki Shoto has Hanahaki Disease, Todoroki Shoto is a good boy, Todoroki Shoto is a good friend, Todoroki protects Izuku, Todoroki takes care of Izuku, Yaoyorozu Momo is a Good Friend, aaaaaaaaahhhhh, and kiribaku, authors need sleep, he gets better tho, i regret everything and nothing, send help
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:28:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22707742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiDadImGay/pseuds/HiDadImGay, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Izuku wasn't sure how he had only just realized he'd loved Katsuki. He could see the signs, his whole life, the occasion reciprocations. These flowers, they had been blossoming in his denial, spreading throughout his chest like weeds. Now, with four months left, Izuku knew he had to act. If he just confessed, he knew it'd be the end of it. One way or another.=================“Kacchan! Please accept my feelings!” Izuku bowed the upper half of his body, thrusting out a letter towards the explosive blond. No reaction. “I-I really like you, a-and-”“Tch. Like I could ever like a useless Deku like you.” Was his response. “What?” Izuku stood straight and looked at Katsuki, tears already gathering in his eyes and a cough threatening his throat. No. He promised himself that no matter what Katsuki said he wouldn’t tell him. How could he? It was his own fault anyway.=================So, anyways, this is a Tododeku story with extra gay and fluff on the side. Angst, fluff, and gay. This is a college au and a  Hanahaki Disease au as well. Life sucks for a while until it slowly gets better. Enjoy my dudes. :)
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki/Kirishima Eijirou, Bakugou Katsuki/Midoriya Izuku, Iida Tenya/Uraraka Ochako, Jirou Kyouka/Yaoyorozu Momo, Kaminari Denki/Shinsou Hitoshi, Midoriya Izuku/Todoroki Shouto, Takami Keigo | Hawks/Todoroki Touya
Comments: 6
Kudos: 77





	1. Rejection is My Salvation

**Author's Note:**

> Okay! So this is a college au. Quirks exist but in this au there are no heroes, so therefor no hero schools. This is a Hanahaki Disease au as well and basically everyone gets sick has been sick, or gets sick again. Well, our main characters do :) The main focus is Tododeku but we are putting Kiribaku in there as well later on. Katsuki is really an ass at the beginning and says some intense stuff to Izuku so if that is hard for you to read, you have been warned.

“Kacchan! Please accept my feelings!” Izuku bowed the upper half of his body, thrusting out a letter towards the explosive blond. No reaction. “I-I really like you, a-and-” 

“Tch. Like I could ever like a useless Deku like you.” Was his response. “What?” Izuku stood straight and looked at Katsuki, tears already gathering in his eyes and a cough threatening his throat. No. He promised himself that no matter what Katsuki said he wouldn’t tell him. How could he? It was his own fault anyway.

Katsuki even seemed annoyed at the other’s tears that began to form. He shook his head. "Was that it? Are you going to just stand and cry? You know, I don't only have time for your confession," He said, arms crossed. His eyes might have shown the slightest of sympathy for a moment, but it soon faded as footsteps were heard. "God, you really are just a Deku huh? Leave me alone with your Kacchan and confession shit." 

“K-Ka…” Izuku trailed off, stopping the ‘Kacchan’ from leaving his mouth. “I’m sorry… I-It’s just-” He let out a sob and went to cover his mouth, hiding his coughs. He felt the vines around his lungs squeezing, suffocating him. He had known Katsuki all his life, 20 years to be exact. He knew when the other was being real and when he was simply hiding his emotions. He was being real. Katsuki really didn’t want him in his life. That only devastated him more.

The blonde glared a little, eyes washing over Izuku as he sobbed and choked, watching him cover his mouth. "God, what are you doing? Trying to act all hurt and sad to get my attention? Are you a dog?" Katsuki scowled and rolled his eyes, grabbing the fallen confession note and waving it before throwing it across the hall like a Frisbee. An almost sadistic smile crossed his face, and it was practically middle school all over again. "Hey, Deku? You wanna act like a dog, yeah? Fetch."

To say Izuku’s heart was crushed was an understatement, more like his entire soul had been ripped from him and torn up into little pieces while his brain beat his heart black and blue, scolding it for ever thinking that Izuku could be loved. Especially by Kacchan. He knew Katsuki wouldn’t back down. He knew Katsuki. That’s why he loved him… That’s why he was choking up flowers every day. It's why he had down to only 4 more months to live… That's why he was getting down on his hands and knees, coughing up blood and petals as he crawled to the letter. Once he reached his letter he grabbed it and started bawling. “Kacchan… Please. I love you.” He whispered. 

Katsuki, somewhere inside of himself, really wanted to care. Izuku didn't know it, but Katsuki did. He wanted to care when he saw the blood that spattered between his fingers and dripped down onto the porcelain white tiles across the floor. He wanted to care about the petals soaked in the very same blood, now leaving a trail across the floor. But he felt nothing more than indifference, a cold indifference that he had created only two years prior. He used to have his own flowers, deep in his lungs. Beautiful, green, clematis flowers, that bloomed in his chest. He hated the smell of them now, he couldn't stand them. And he couldn't stand Izuku. But he would never tell the freckled boy. 

"That would've been a pleasure to know. If I were pathetic, desperate, or... Well, quite honestly, if I were an idiot. But I'm not Deku! Surprise surprise." Izuku felt sick at the way Katsuki gave jazz hands and then laughed slightly, crouching down and lifting a handful of bloodied orange petals before his palms left off a loud blast and the petals became nothing more than dust. "Now go on, find someone who cares. Oh, wait." He snickered “That’s impossible. You’re an unlovable Deku. So how about you do everyone a favor and go find a ditch to die in.”

Izuku watched, frozen. He felt every single thing in his body crack, all yelling at him to do different things. Everything, broken, except those flowers. He just... He wanted to run. Cry. Scream. Yell. Attack. Give up. He couldn’t choose between all of them so he only clutched the letter to his chest and stood up. But his knees couldn’t support his weight and he fell again, curling up on his side and sobbing. He heard his love scoff and walk away, the footsteps the loudest thing in his ears by far. 

He couldn’t tell how much time had past that he just lay there, crying and hacking up flowers. Beautiful, almost morbidly so, orange, amaryllis. It was kinda funny if he thought about it. This flower was poisonous, if he ate it, he would get sick. He would be miserable, nauseous, vomiting, and yet they were the flowers that represented his love for Kacchan. They were beautiful but toxic. Just like Katsuki. 

Eventually, he was able to make himself stand. He just needed to make it to his apartment. But luck wasn’t on his side that day. As he was walking around the college campus it started to sprinkle. Normally he loved the rain. It was a soothing sound and smell. But today, with his letter clutched in his hand, he loathed it. How dare the rain make it seem like this was a sad moment in a movie when a favored character died. 

He didn’t even make it to the apartment before another coughing fit erupted from his throat, pushing up even more flowers. He was on his knees once again, tears falling from his eyes, his blood and petals being washed away by the now heavy rain he was soaked in. And he stayed there. On the side of the road, coughing and crying, trying his hardest to protect his letter from the rain. He really was a pathetic sight to behold. And yet, no one even glanced his way. 

I guess I really am as pathetic as Kacchan says…He mused in his head, a break from his coughing allowing him to breathe and cry more. His heart hurt. Hell, his everything hurt. He knew he would die in 4 months. He refused to get the surgery that took away his feelings for Kacchan. Plus, ever since his mom died, he had barely been getting by. He couldn’t afford the surgery. It wasn’t like money really mattered much anymore. He only hoped he would be buried next to Inko. 

He knew he made a pathetic scene, laying down in a street gutter, sobbing, shivering, and wailing while flowers climbed up his throat and out onto the street, being crushed by cars as they passed. Just like Kacchan had done… But despite his current situation, he didn’t expect to hear someone call his name. And he especially didn’t expect it to be laced and dripping with concern and worry.

Based on the look they shared, neither of them expected it. "Midoriya?" His eyes slowly scanned over the other, before he closed his umbrella and put it in his bag, carefully climbing down into the ditch. "Did you get in an accident? A hit and run? Your shirt... It's soaked in blood. Do you have any other injuries?" He gently wiped the blood away from Izuku's lips and slicked his hair back, frowning softly. "Midoriya?" The greenette only sniffled and shook his head, slightly relaxing at the other’s calming hands. “Sho…” He let out a sob and more tears fell down his eyes, mixing with the rain. 

Now, Shoto was no expert in psychology like the Izuku in his arms. But, he was fairly okay at recognizing certain emotions. Izuku knew that the boy was also acutely aware of his sadness after his mother's passing. They were quiet for a bit before he slowly rubbed Izuku's cheeks. Puffy eyes, crushed petals and blood, the note... "Did you confess to him?" His voice was gentle, a tone reserved only for close family members and the closest of friends. "It didn't go over well either, did it... Here, let's get out of the ditch. I'll help you get home." Izuku leaned in a little closer at the warmth he felt but also felt the second round of sobs and coughs rising in his throat. 

“No… Shoto-” The boy choked up and within seconds his arms were wrapped around Shoto, sobbing into his chest. “Shoto… he doesn’t love me. He… Sho- my heart hurts so much. Why does it hurt so much? Why does everything hurt so much... He- he refused me… s-said he would only l-love me if he was pathetic and-and desperate…and that he wasn’t, a-and to go die in a ditch and that n-no one loves me… Shoto everything hurts. I miss Mom… I- I’m afraid to be alone. I don’t want to be alone anymore…!” He sobbed, all of his words and sobs being muffled by the half-n-half boy’s shirt. Shoto had been his main support when his mother died, ironically of the same sickness Izuku was going to die of. 

He clung to Shoto’s shirt, snot, tears, blood, and petals all over Shoto’s shirt. He wanted to care, he wanted to pull away and apologize for the mess because he was being such a big inconvenience. But just like when his mother had died, he could do nothing. And now when Katsuki denied his affections... Nothing. 

And he continued his nothing as Shoto gently rubbed his cheeks and then sighed quietly. He felt as Shoto carefully shifted an arm around the boys back and under his knees before lifting Izuku up. "I know it hurts. I know. Just try to breathe. Crying is only going to make that harder." Despite his words, Shoto truly was doing his best to be kind. Izuku could see it. Appreciated it. But his mind was also very mucked up with heartbreak... And he could tell the other noticed.

The entire time he walked with Izuku in his arms the more it became apparent how thoroughly Katsuki had broken his heart. It made his blood boil as he thought back on what Izuku had said the blond had said. But he kept his anger to a minimum for Izuku. “Shh… It’ll be okay Izuku… I’ll make some soup for us. You shower, okay?” His words earned him a solemn nod from the verdant boy and a meek, “Okay.”

Izuku was left in the bathroom to undress. He and Shoto had sat on the couch for a long time, Shoto warming him up and comforting him as he cried. He was finally calm enough to shower off all his mess. He had his comfort pj’s set out on the closed toilet lid for when he dried off. He turned on the shower and took a long time to just stand under the steaming stream of hot water. 

One of the things he appreciated about Shoto was that he never rushed him. He was patient and waited for him to think of a proper sentence. When Izuku would call him on the phone at 2 in the morning, crying because he was reminded of something sad, Shoto would listen to him cry and sob and blubber nonsense then help him calm down and help him think. He really was a blessing in Izuku’s life. 

Once he properly washed his hair and body he left the shower and got dressed, his hair still half wet because of the thickness of it. He walked into the kitchen to find his favorite soup and Shoto with a thick blanket and hot chocolate waiting for him. It made Izuku smile slightly. “Thank you Shocchan…” He whispered, hugging him once again and nuzzling his face into the warm side of his friend’s chest. 

He relaxed almost instantly at the fond chuckle that met his ears and rumbled in the chest he was cuddled into. "Of course, Midoriya." He was content with Shoto’s answer. He was much calmer now that he had a proper shower and Shoto was there to help him. Of course… Kacchan would never do this. ‘You’re an unlovable Deku.’ Izuku tensed slightly, hearing the cruel tone echo in his ears. “I... Am I burdening you Shocchan?” He asked softly, moving his head to look up at the taller of the two. 

The surprised, semi-shocked look on Shoto’s face was almost cartoonishly, nearly eliciting a laugh from the former mess of a boy. "No. Of course, you're not burdening me." The heterochromatic boy shook his head in an almost violent manner, making an effort to show he meant it. "No no no. You would never be a burden to me. I value your thoughts and your friendship. They could never become a problem unless they ever became cruel. Which, I can't imagine they would." 

There was a small smile on Shoto's lips for a moment, one that only appeared subconsciously. Izuku knew this because whenever Shoto was asked to smile, it always looked about a million times more awkward. But, the look faded. "What is it? Did Bakugou say something?" The look was replaced with..? The hint of a scowl actually. “N-No! Well… maybe? He-He said that I’m an unlovable Deku…” A chilling glare. "That asshole. He's always being so harsh Izuku. Really, if you want surgery, I can get it for you. How much longer do you have any more? You haven't let me look at your medical records in ages." 

Shoto's gaze was overtaken with concern again. He was clearly worried about Izuku's wellbeing, his emotions barely ever changed. "I have the money you know. And if I didn't, I would gladly steal my father’s credit card. I could also steal it rather easily, he doesn't really protect it from me."  
“4 months…” He knew once he hit the 3-month mark he wouldn’t be able to care for himself. He would barely be able to get out of bed. Especially with the added heartbreak of knowing Katsuki hated his guts. “No Shoto. I don’t want to leech off of you like that. Plus, it’s not like I have much to live for anymore…" A scowl spread on Izuku's friends face. 

"Don't say that. It's rude to people who actually care about you, like me. I care about your emotions and well being. I care. But you just talk about how that bombshell blonde acts. I know your flowers are his, alright? You don't have to only talk about him too." Shoto's tone... It sounded almost borderline... Borderline jealous? 

It made Izuku happy (kinda?) to see how much Shoto cared. It made him sad that he would be leaving his friend in 4 short months. “I-I’m sorry Shoto, I…” The freckled boy trailed off and licked his lips. “I’m 20 now… I made it farther than I thought I woul-” 

Damn those coughs. He turned away from Shoto, practically bending in half as he coughed up a lung. Shoto's worry grew apparent again, and a gentle and warm hand rubbed Izuku's back. "Midoriya... Please. Let me get you the surgery. I'll never force it upon you I… I know what it’s like when that's forced upon you but this isn't living anymore, this is just surviving. And barely doing that." Shoto's voice sounded heavy, even if Izuku couldn't currently see his face. "Let me get you a napkin..." 

Izuku shook his head and slowly got up. “No…” He was surprised by how raspy his voice had become from the coughing. “Sho… I can’t- I can’t get that surgery. I hope you understand, but I just can’t do it. I’m sorry..." He went to the table and sat down, taking a bowl of soup and started eating. It soothed his throat and he hummed softly.

“I don’t care if I die anymore. Kacchan won’t change his mind or his feelings about me, I’m sorry Shoto, but I can’t even think of getting my feelings for someone taken away by someone else. I would hate myself every day. I’m sorry. I really am. But I just can’t change my feelings for him.” He shook his head and took a few more bites, finishing the bowl and grabbing seconds. “I really am thankful that you are helping me, but I’m never going to get surgery to take away my feelings for Kacchan. You’re a good friend Todoroki-kun.” He smiled at him. But he was scared for when Shoto would leave. He was so scared to be alone again. He hated being alone. 

“C-Could you…? Could you stay with me tonight…?” Shoto was quiet for a minute. He seemed deep in thought, almost as if he weren't quite in his own head. But slowly, he walked from the counter to Izuku, handing him a few napkins and dabbing away any blood that had landed on his arm. "Yeah. I can stay. Monsoon season is close and I don't have my car anyways." He attempted a smile. Izuku knew it was an attempt, because of the clear grimace it was masking. "I.. Yeah, I can stay for a while." 

Izuku really appreciated everything Shoto was doing. He was a good friend. If Kacchan didn’t have his heart it probably would have belonged to Shoto. But it just felt wrong to have his feelings taken away and turned into nothing by someone other than himself. He couldn’t go through with the surgery. He felt horrible for leaving Shoto, his only good friend(and quite possibly Shoto's only one too), but unless he could somehow take away his feeling by himself or replace them, it wouldn’t be happening.

"Izuku… Izuku Izuku. Hi, yeah, I'm going to go check on the laundry. You have an excessive amount of blood in all of your clothing. If you need me... Make a racket," He said, looking a bit concerned. Probably because Izuku had been so lost in thought. A gentle, and this time cool, hand patted forest green curls softly before Shoto headed down to the washroom. 

“Ah! Thank you Todoroki-kun.” He smiled and bowed his head slightly. Izuku was able to wrap himself in the blanket Toddoroki had given him and was sipping the hot cocoa as well. Moments like these, quiet and peaceful, made Izuku hesitate about his no surgery decision, but... Still. Izuku had to stand by that decision. If he didn’t then what kind of person was he? A person he didn’t want to be. 

It was starting to get dark now and Izuku wanted to watch a movie. “Shoto! I’m going to put on a movie!” He yelled, hoping his friend heard him. “Okay!” Was his response. Izuku got off his seat and waddled to the couch, grabbing the remote and finding a good movie to put on. 

Once the movie was playing Izuku got comfortable. He relished these calm moments between the storm in his heart. He watched the movie, sipping his hot cocoa, but a soft frown rested on his face. He had a nervous tick in his knee, his eyes were drawn to loud sounds. To anyone just looking at him, it seemed like he was relaxed and enjoying the moment. But to anyone who actually knew him, they knew his mind was racing and his heart was breaking. 

And slowly, he was dying.


	2. Some Food, Notes, and a Proposal

One night turned into a month, very very quickly. One month of Friday movies and cuddles, check-ins, late-night visits and Shoto learning how to braid to keep Izuku's unruly and fast-growing curls out of his eyes. It had gone very quickly, yet very very slow. He was exhausted by the end of it, he and his fathers' credit card. He loved Izuku, and he loved being around him, but the gas prices were taking a toll (as were the excess goodies, snacks, and popcorn, but he didn't mind wasting Enji's money on that). 

Shoto looked up at the far too cheery building, neon signs glowing softly with the occasional flicker, food advertisements and cartoonist characters smiling with endorsements. No, it really didn't match his mood at all. Nevertheless, he climbed out of the car and walked into the building, listening to the little bell chime as the door opened. "Hello," He said softly with a slightly forced smile. "I'm just here for a pick-up. Todoroki Shoto."

"It will be done soon, just a bit longer! Do you mind sitting while you wait?" He shook his head and smiled, thanking the kindly woman and heading down to take a seat. How fortunate he was, truly, to find himself in this exact place, at this exact moment. One table away from Katsuki Bakugou, the perpetrator himself. And the blondes… date. It would appear to be Kirishima, hands held. Grinning and soft conversation. Red and dual-tone eyes met in a dangerous battle, both pairs of narrow eyes glaring down daggers. 

"Bakugou. A pleasure to see you in public," He said coldly, his tone reverting back to the way it had been in their first year of university.  
"Half and half bastard. It's almost a shame I can't say the same," came the fiendish reply, almost like a bark. Shoto was certain that it was only because of the third party holding his hand. After all, Katsuki was known for his short temper. A short temper, and an even shorter vocabulary, as Shoto found himself often pointing out. 

"Out enjoying yourself? On a date even, after what you've done." For a moment, both pairs of crimson eyes watched him, before the more fiery of the two went from a match to a blaze. "Of course I'm fucking enjoying myself. I'm not a fucking simp, I'm not going to complain and gripe and pine after some little bitch like Deku. I'm not like you," he snarled. Ice crackled as it froze Shoto's hand to the table. 

"How can you not feel an ounce of regret? He has done nothing but be kind, you shot him down. He has three months, and yet you're going to-"  
"Don't tell me what I'm going to do!" There was a muffled popping sound as Katsuki's hand crackled into Kirishima's. The redhead had activated his quirk, thumb brushing Katsuki's hand in a futile attempt to calm him. "I have no tie to him! I don't have any dues to pay, any regrets to fill. I'm not the one who he needs, and he's not the one I want! Not the one anyone wants," He hissed out, scowling. 

Shoto seemed taken aback, slamming his hands and standing. "He's dying!"

"I was dying!" The two were nearing a full shouting match now, Kirishima's shifting closer to Katsuki and trying to get a hold of him. "If he wanted to say something, maybe he should've said it before he had four months, huh?! Maybe if he really wanted something he would say it!" The blondes' face filled with confusion for a moment and Kirishima squeezed his hands to focus him. 

"Kat? Let's go okay? They have really good food here and we don't want to get kicked. Besides, I'm sure Todoroki didn't mean to start a fight. It's just a lot of emotion." He patted Katsuki's shoulder and then led him out towards the door. Shoto watched, wanting to continue, but he was given the bag with his take out, and all he could do was thank them and drive to Izuku's. Thinking about the exchange until he was sitting in Izuku's driveway. He ran a hand through his hair to clear his head. 

The dual coloured boy sighed softly as he cut the ignition to his car and leaned back. Ninety-three days left. He grabbed the file and to-go bag from the passenger seat, and then slid out of the car. "Midoriya?" He unlocked the front door with the spare key he had received on his second week of coming by the apartment, slipping off his shoes and slipping on his honorary slippers. One white slipper, and one creamy pink one from the day when Izuku messed up his laundry. "I have your homework. I have takeout. And notes.. And a proposal. It's whichever order you'd like, as long as the proposal comes last," He called, setting the items across the counter and sighing. "Midoriya? Do you need help? What room are you in?"

“B-bathroom...” came a weak response. And so Shoto headed down that direction once he was certain that the bags weren’t going to fall over the second he wasn’t holding them. He didn’t even need to count the number of doors anymore, it was just an automatic to go to the third door on the left. He knocked softly, giving a soft warning that he was about to enter before pushing open the door. “Midoriya?” He looked at the boy sitting in the tub, eyebrow immediately knitting together as he tried to solve the image before him.

Izuku was sitting in his tub, still fully clothed. The water came up not too far below his chin, dangerously close to the rim. In addition, the water was absolutely saturated with petals, and looked to be an oddish, almost sunrise shade of pink. His face must’ve given way to his emotions, because before he could ask or think too far, Izuku quickly cleared up the image that rested before him.

“It’s a healing bath,” he explained quickly, shifting in a way that made the water splash up dangerously close to overflow, pushing Shoto to be even more on edge. “While you were gone, I looked up ways to help relieve the pain in my chest. You know, from all the coughing, and the flowers in.. in my chest. Anyways um yeah, so I drew the bath and everything. All by myself.” The words held a bittersweetness to them now, both males knowing that Izuku’s caring for himself periods were coming to an end soon.

“I see.. is it working?” Shoto was both genuinely curious and.. semi-knowing of the answer already. Izuku’s face confirmed his thoughts too. He watched the greenette shake his head and then shift a little. “Comfy though. Soothing, it smells nice… the water is warm too.” The dual haired male sighed and crouched down, pulling two plush towels out from below the sink. “Well, it isn’t going to be warm when you get out, your clothes are going to weigh about a metric ton. We have notes, a bit of homework, and I brought you some food. Let’s eat and work. Then, I have a proposal.”

Shoto and Izuku haphazardly worked to get the latter out of the tub, gently peeling off all his clothes and patting him dry gently with the plush, practically blanket towels. He kept one around the boy's waist, and the other up around a mess of wet green hair. Once maximum towel decency had been achieved, he scooped Izuku up and then carried him to the bedroom, despite protest. He sat the boy on his bed and gave him a handkerchief in case he began to cough again, before looking through Izuku’s dresser. 

Shoto tossed back a pair of underwear and a tank top to the bed with a hum. "Do you really own not a single pair that aren't All Might? You must have other celebrities somewhere," He said, attempting to make small talk as he looked for something soft Izuku could wear. Something soft, and equally easy to wash if it got bloody. He had bought many clothes over the past month in his attempts to help Izuku be comfortable and clean. Some attempts ending worse than others. 

“A-All Might is a good actor. He is really nice and is always looking for ways to help people.” Shoto could practically hear Izuku blush as he defended his favorite celebrity, one who often played superheroes and donated lots of money to good causes. He merely gave an, "Mhmm, I'm sure," in response, leading to a teasing whine from Izuku. "I’m glad you agree. And I was only stating that there are other celebrities in the world. Hawks, Eraserhead, Present Mic. All Might is my favorite as well, but you don't see me wearing only him on my underwear."

“So you have multiple celebrities on your underwear? Which pair are you wearing right now?” The greenette replied quickly. Shoto raised an eyebrow as he collected a soft pink shirt and black sweats, both very soft and washable. He walked to Izuku, who was now at least wearing underwear, and gently helped him get dressed again. "I didn't say I had multiple. But…" Shoto tugged down the side of his jeans, revealing a waistband with the words 'Jeanist' running around them. "I do find him to have a good brand. You shouldn't only support the greatest heroes. They don't need it the most."

“Yeah, yeah. And I don’t need help getting clothed Shocchan.” Yet. The thought ran through both their heads, but neither said it. Shoto gently tousled Izuku's semi-dry curls and then offered a slight, tense smile. "I know you don't, Midoriya. If you don't want my help, I don't have to supply it you know. Just tell me." He gently pulled Izuku to his feet then, and nodded towards the kitchen. After all, he had brought food. And homework. And notes. Plenty of things to do and eat before they even thought about relaxing. 

“You said you had a proposal for me?” Izuku prompted once the food was set out and notes were in his hand. "I do." Shoto held out a napkin to the other, just in case his offer spurred on a coughing fit. "But truly, you should eat before I get there. I don't want anything I say to make you lose your appetite." The boy blinked at him and ate a bite of katsudon. "You'll make me lose my appetite out of pure anticipation!" 

"Well then, you better eat fast."

"Shoccan!"

Their meal was laced with the occasional question on notes, and intermingled small talk and some reminiscences of when Izuku still came to school. Mentions of friends that missed him, implied friends who didn't. It was all just small talk, and it was enjoyable. Shoto, recently, had found these small conversations more enjoyable than he had previously. Maybe he was just cherishing it more, the closer the bell struck. "Shocchan. Shoccan. Sho!" The dual boy blinked and then nodded apologetically. "Sorry, I was just thinking."

"Don't think! Instead, tell me your proposal!!" Shoto blinked softly and tilted his head, glancing at Izuku's bowls and finding them empty. He gently used a napkin and wiped a few stray rice from the corner of Izuku's mouth. He could see the protest rising from the freckled boy but it was quickly silenced as Shoto cleared his throat. 

"I planned out everything I want to say so just… keep muttering to a minimum," He said, teasing slightly. Izuku smiled and nodded quickly, pretending the zip his lips and throw out the key. Shoto exhaled softly and then cleared his throat. Okay. You practiced this in your car before you came in. All you have to do is say it. 

"You know that I don't live in a dorm, I live in the condo that my father pays for. He says it's 'a waste for elites like my son to mingle with norms'," Shoto said, his tone mocking Enji's and eliciting a soft laugh from the boy next to him. "I don't have to pay for it, just my belongings, my groceries, you know, the usual things. And it's not like I don't have an incredible allowance, my old man's an actor despite that ugly mug and attitude." He took a breath and focused himself. You've got to get on with it Shoto. 

"But, due to living away from everyone, it gets lonely at times. It's a large condo, it's got two extra rooms, and it's not like I'm hosting parties or sleepovers every other day. I'm just living alone, currently. I've thought about adopting a pet, but you know I'm hardly home anyways. I would never do that to an animal." Izuku shifted and spoke softly, placing a hand on Shoto's. "Shoccan? This sounds less and less like a proposal and more and more like a sad story about how you need to date."

He looked taken aback until he saw the glimmer in Izuku's eye, blushing and huffing as the verdant boy burst into laughter. "Izuku, I'm trying to be serious. For just five minutes- Izuku it isn't that funny-" Shoto tried to cut in but Izuku couldn't seem to stop laughing. But it didn't stay funny long, Izuku gripping his sides as it ensued. 

Shoto grabbed the to-go bag and held it in front of Izuku as the boys laughing fit turned to coughing. He held onto the other and helped keep him up as the back grew heavy with flowers and blood. The flowers were noticeably more whole now, probably due to how they were growing up Izuku's throat. He rubbed Izuku's back, the blush on his cheeks gone and the proposal now burning in his mind. Izuku couldn't live alone like this. Every day.. It would be a nightmare. An absolute nightmare, not only for Izuku to live through but for Shoto to come home to and try and help with. He exhaled and held the boy closer as it subsided and left Izuku a little shaky. 

"Here," He said softly, handing Izuku a glass as he set the now heavy to go bag inside another bag and tied them both shut. He made sure Izuku drank before gently running his fingers through the curls. Shoto vaguely thought about how he needed a haircut soon, his own hair growing to be rather long. The thought faded as Izuku gently ran a hand up through his hair and he sighed. "Do you want to braid my hair? I'll carry you back to your room."

"But Shoccan-" Shoto gave Izuku a look and he quieted. "The proposal can wait for a moment okay? You need to relax for a few minutes." He picked up Izuku again gently, carrying them back to the room and leaning Izuku back against the headboard, before letting his hair be braided quietly. It was a nice feeling, gentle hands through his hair. A feeling he would miss. Still, it reminded him of a feeling he couldn't quite capture, yet he deeply desired he could. To bottle this feeling and save it. Because soon, in three months... This feeling? This everything? It... It wouldn't last. 

"Izuku?" He heard the verdant boy hum in response and he sighed softly, feeling another rubber band tie his hair, another bobby pin rub his scalp. "I don't want to miss these next three months. I feel like this past month, coming to see you... There is not a better moment in my day. I always find myself wondering, worrying about how you are." The hands braiding his hair paused for a moment before continuing. "Some proposal. It sounds like you're confessing something." Shoto rolled his eyes at the teasing tone. 

"It's not that. I know I can easily resume school whenever I want. It wouldn't be a big deal, and my father might mind some but… Izuku, I took care of you after what happened to your mother, and I can take care of you now. It won't cost you anything more than your time." He felt the hands on his hair finish and slide down and he turned around, shifting carefully. 

"Oh... Oh, Sho, I can't ask you to do that. That's such a big ask, that's... It's a lot Shoto, not only your offer, but to make you take care of me again?" He could see the worry and hesitancy in Izuku's eyes, and he shifted closer. "I know you best. I know what you like, how, when, who. I know your routine, I know how to help you. It won't be difficult!"

"Shoto, there's also the problem of you missing three months of school, there's the problem of moving enough things here for you to stay for three months there's-! Oh gosh, I'm going to get myself all excited again!" They both went quiet for a minute, waiting for Izuku to calm down some. Shoto was quiet, gently pulling together all the spare bobby pins and ties and placing them on the nightstand. 

"Shoto." He turned as he heard the softest tone leave Izuku's lips, and he quietly watched, sitting back. "I can't... I can't ask you to waste the next three months of your life skipping out on Uni, skipping out on your most important times, just so that you can waste thousands of dollars on a dying man. I can't." Shoto sighed and gently offered a hand to Izuku, one which the now near-tears boy quickly grabbed. 

"Mid… Izuku. I'm not wasting my money. I'm not. And I know that, because it's you. If I didn't care, I wouldn't do that. If I didn't think it was worth it, I wouldn't do it. You know that." He rubbed Izuku's knuckles over gently with his thumb. "Really. Every dollar would be worth it. I respect that you don't want to get your flowers removed. And that's fine. But... I don't want your life to just be one painful downward spiral from here. It's important that you still live out what you can."

"Even so!" Shoto felt their hold tighten and he tried to help relax Izuku as best he could. "Aside from the money you're wasting on groceries for me, and clothes for me, and every other little thing, you'd even have travel costs! I know that gas isn't cheap, and I know your ride from here to your condo isn't any cheaper. You can't make that drive every day Shocchan. Even if I do want to have your full-time company."

Shoto exhaled and squeezed his hand before attempting a smile. "You're right. And you didn't let me finish my proposal earlier. I think that if you just agree, if you let me help you, as a friend should then... You won't mind becoming a roommate, right?"


End file.
